


Never Too Late

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Pregnant Sex, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Spock and Kirk are in a happy marriage, and living a peaceful retirement after StarFleet. But at his age Kirk begins to want something that until now he never really considered...This story details the journey of Kirk, Spock, and the new adventure of mid-life pregnancy.





	1. Just An Idea...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chance of attempting a multi-chapter story. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and just now planning it out. An OMS MPreg story may seem like a challenge but I hope to see it through. I do have an entire story setup from beginning to end, it's just a matter of writing it. 
> 
> Again, no beta for this story, mostly written for me and for fun. Any grammatical error that are present I do apologize. Any slight OOCness I also apologize for.

As the sun sets on the San Francisco skyline, Spock sat in the bedroom meditating in his usual corner. An aged yet analytical mind was wont to reflect on the day's event, from the mundane to the fantastical. Recent the former was more prevalent but most welcome; ever since the events of the Klingon-Federation Peace Conference he and Kirk have begun to settle down, buy a condominium and eventually retired not even a year later. They both felt that their marriage would be better suited if they wound down and became the 'boring but practical couple', as Kirk used to put it. 

Spock then reflected upon Kirk for a while, continually feeling humbled that they have chosen one another as partners, in every meaning of the word. His husband made him feel like a whole being, neither completely human or completely Vulcan but as he was and ever more loved for being so. Spock made it a high priority to make sure that he loved Kirk with equal fervor. And that he did. He loved his physical appearance no matter how much it had changed from his youth; he loved his sharp wit that never dulled even after years of their adventures; he loved Kirk's bright and wonderful demeanor that like the sun shined brightly and warmed his soul even on the coldest days. Spock had always felt Kirk's presence in his mind and loved him with every fiber of his being.

But then in that presence there was a sudden hint of...sadness? Sadness that felt wistful and remorseful. Feeling worried, Spock then rose from his mediation mat and rushed over to Kirk, who sat in the living room in his comfortable chair. Kirk's expression as he stared out the window matched the presence in Spock's head, right down to the slight sighs that escaped his lips.

Spock then walked over to Kirk and asked "Jim, are you well?" Placing a hand on his shoulder Spock added "I felt your heavy emotion in my mind during meditation."

Slightly startled Kirk looked up at Spock. "Oh nothing, nothing's wrong here, sweetheart," he answered with a nervous giggle. "Just thinking about something silly, that's all."

Spock first felt a burst of skepticism: who would feel remorseful and wistful over what is considered "silly"? He felt now more than ever to try and help Kirk through his thoughts. "Ashaya, I know you. We have been married for 20 years and bonded for much longer. You would not be saddened over anything 'silly'." Taking his own chair next to Kirk, Spock took his hand and looked into his eyes. "You should not feel like you have to hide your feelings from me," Spock said in a calm and loving tone. "If you wish to share your problems with me, I will do everything in my power to try and help."

Kirk then let out a warm smile and said "Oh Spock, you're right. I know I can come to you about any problems I have, it's just that this problem is...," Kirk then paused to bite his lip before asking "Do you remember Bones's 70th birthday party we went to last month? Where all of his family was invited?"

Spock recollects that day with his thankfully still sharp mind and said "Yes I do, Jim. I especially enjoyed the conversations I've had with his daughter, Joanna. She is quite a brilliant scientific mind." 

Kirk nodded and said "Yes, yes ...Bones is very lucky, being able to have a child." Looking down he added "One that still loves him and talks to him and that he can love and talk to in return...".

After a slight pause Kirk looks back up at Spock with wet eyes, not quite close to the verge of tears but watery nonetheless.

"Spock", Kirk said in a slightly wavering voice. "I wish that that could be how I and David could relate together. I never have gotten the chance to know him. Or even know he existed." Squeezing Spock's hand, he added "Or even my own nephew Peter. I'm glad he's doing well, and he contacts me every so often, but I never really had a hand in raising him, either." 

The sad yet wistful look returned. "So many things I wish to say, so many experiences I wish I could do with raising a child...Spock, most of my immediate family is gone." Sighing and looking out the window he continued "Even if it's just for a little while I do wish to know what it would be like to raising a child and have them be someone to hold, cherish and be proud of." Spock then took all of this new information with mild surprise, viewing his husband in a new light.

"Jim" Spock said with a hint of wonder. "you have never outwardly shown your want for children. I was under the impression that your lifestyle and behavior did not facilitate for that."

"Yeah well...I'm getting old," Kirk says ruefully. "And after seeing McCoy and his family, I think it's time for me reconsider what my wants are."

Kirk then looked back at Spock and asked, "What about you, sweetheart? What do you think about children?"

Spock considered this thoughtfully before answering "As a half-Vulcan I was never given the option to consider children, at least biologically. My position in Vulcan society never allowed the encouragement to sire offspring." Spock looked down before adding "They consider me to be impure and never thought to give me any hope of raising a child."

"Oh Spock, I'm so sorry," Jim says before taking Spock's hand and kissing the first knuckle. "I should have realized about that." Kissing the second knuckle he said, "I understand if you wish to drop the subject now in case of any bad memories or emotional scars or--."

Spock gave a slight smile before stating "It is quite alright Jim, there is no need to censor yourself. My life's trajectory has allowed me to not let dissenters of the past dictate my present and future. You may broach the subject in any way you wish."

Jim let out a huge grin, letting relief wash over him. "Good! Now then Spock: given your freedom of thought, in what way do you picture our hypothetical child?" Kirk grabbed both of Spock's hands and looked into his eyes with a shining and hopeful look. "At least try to imagine in your mind's eye."

Spock then closes his eyes, acquiescing to Kirk's imploration. In his mind he then pictures a small child. A small child who visually was a perfect mixture of both of their genes. A small child whose personality was that of pure inquisitiveness, intelligence and brightness that shined like the brightest star. An obvious troublemaker to be sure, given both his and Kirk's histories, but a troublemaker with good conscious and charmingly lovable traits that he could picture on an adult. An adult child that would return to visit Spock and Kirk, become their own in a vast and wonderous universe, ready to take on any challenge and love them all the while.

In short, Spock pictured...a wonderful dream waiting to be fulfilled.

Spock opened his eyes and looked at Kirk for a moment. He then held his hand up in the Vulcan kiss. "A child of ours would be wonderful, Jim. It would be beneficial for us at this time to beget a family."

Kirk then let out a pleased yelp and went to kiss Spock on the lips. "Oh Spock, thank you, thank you, thank you!".

After they both come down from their elation, Spock asked "If I may ask Jim, how will we be able to have this child?"

Nervously, Kirk says "Well, I figured that, um..., that is to say...since I'm the one to bring up the subject that...that I could be the one pregnant with our child."

The look of surprise on Spock's face was so comical that Kirk nearly burst out laughing. 

"...Jim, may I request that you visit Dr.McCoy to be sure if that is the most liable option?"

"Of course, dear," Kirk said with a slight giggle. "I'm sure that he'll be thrilled."

Spock then gave Kirk an exasperated yet adoring look, to which Kirk then said "What? I'm sure. I'll talk with him tomorrow and be sure to get as much information as I can, don't you worry."

Kirk gave Spock a kiss on the cheek and let go of his hand. Spock and Kirk then both looked out the window, imagining more possibilities of their future child.


	2. Let Your Loved Ones Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually already had chapter 2 all set up in note form alongside chapter 1 so I've just finished refining it to my best of my abilities. All of the future chapters will not come this quick, I assure you. I will do my best to write them in a consistent manner though.
> 
> Also for my story Sarek's gonna be a bit less uptight and more open to Spock. Kind of like how I see him in The Search for Spock and The Voyage Home. I've always wished that Sarek would apologize to Spock for some of parenting skills.

The next day, Kirk scheduled his weekly lunch with McCoy at his Georgia home. Walking through the magnolia trees and peach orchards gave McCoy a better sense of calm than any resting time on the Enterprise ever did and McCoy made sure that Kirk never forgot it.

Kirk certainly depended on that calm atmosphere for when he gave McCoy the big news.

Unfortunately, for him...

"PREGNANT?", Bones exclaimed, almost spilling his whiskey in hand. "Jim, you can't be serious."

Kirk, taken aback by such a reaction, countered, "You said so yourself that more and more people are having children later in life; it's not implausible for me to be pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah I know that, it's just that…the entire process from start to finish could be arduous for someone of your age and I just want to be sure you'll be alright."

Kirk chuckled "Ah Bones, ever the worrywart even outside of Starfleet." Stopping during their walk to sit on the porch chair he added "Spock had given me the same reaction in a sense, and like him I assure you I'm willing to take the risk."

McCoy sighed. "Alright then, Jim. Just answer me this: why is it YOU in particular that has to be pregnant? Surely Spock could do it or even a surrogate?"

Kirk then shifted his gaze downward, as if a bit embarrassed for his response. Then looking back up he said "Well I suppose it's some sort of hidden pride. I mean throughout my adventures as Captain I've been through much more taxing scenarios. I do feel that I can be able to handle a pregnancy, given my health." Kirk smirked "Even with you constantly telling me to lay off the snacks."

McCoy barked out a laugh "Yeah I guess it's just some otherworldly grace that allowed you to still be as fit as a horse, but it's different with gestation." Leaning forward he intoned "Things change Jim, sometimes permanently. Hormones go out of wack, parts of your body get even bigger for better or worse, and the physical strain can be more than you bargained for."

Kirk pleaded "But Bones, it's much more that the challenge for me. I just...I just want to be able to have a connection with my child that exist beyond the physical. I think of all of people that went through gestation and birth to bring new life into this world and I just...". Kirk lets out a sigh. "I dunno Bones...parenthood must be an overall wonderful thing." Kirk grabs onto McCoy's arm and says "The feelings you have about your daughter must be ones of pride and joy, right?"

McCoy smiled and nodded with understanding. "Ahh...I guess I see your point. And who am I to deny the right for a man to experience the joys of parenthood?"

Kirk's eyes widened with hope and elation "So you'll help me?"

McCoy then answered "Well, not directly. This old body ain't what it used to be and I can't be handling no inner mechanisms with the same McCoy touch."

Kirk chuckled "Huh, playing the old man card in you 70's. You old joker, you."

McCoy gave him a unamused look. "Jim, I'm serious. I know I ain't THAT old, but I can't be responsible for any risks that'll happen to your body. Too much pressure. However..." McCoy picked up a PADD from his reading basket and typed out a message to send to Kirk. "I can recommend the best doctor for the job. They're one of my proteges and a master of male pregnancy care."

Kirk gave a huge grin "Thank you Bones, you're the best friend a guy could have."

"Ah don't mention it," McCoy waves nonchalantly. "Also tell Spock I said hello and I wish you both the best of luck."

"Will do." Kirk prepares to rise out of his seat.

"Oh and if this all goes well ," McCoy smirked. "I'd like to be made the kid's godfather."

Kirk, with a cheeky grin, retorted "Bones if this all goes well, you're gonna be the kid's uncle."

McCoy let out a hearty laugh. Then rising to hug Kirk he whispered "I do wish you both the best. Let me know of any news, good or bad, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

 

"Dr.McCoy suggested that we visit someone by the name of Dr. A'Kashar." Spock told Sarek through the holo-communicator. "He believes that for Jim to have a successful pregnancy there is no better doctor to refer to."

"How admirable," Sarek politely responds. "As someone who has been rescued by his methodology, then logically anyone under his tutelage will handle your future child with adequate care."

Spock nodded and then asked. "Is Mother present? I do wish to tell here of our decision." 

"She is currently out in the garden, tending to her vegetables" Sarek informed. "I will tell her, I am quite certain that she would be...delighted, as she would herself state." Sarek then paused for a moment. "I myself approve of you and your t'hy'la's decision to produce offspring."

"I do believe it is quite uncanny, as I recall that you were one of my past dissenters for ever producing any heirs," Spock said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, I do recall that I have made statements of that nature" Sarek said coolly. "It was not out of malice, merely out of concern for your wellbeing." Sarek then softened slightly. "As Amanda has stated before, I must make it my duty to be more honest with you, as your father."

Sitting straighter Sarek added "My thoughts at the time were for you to not have the misfortune of having to be rejected by any more Vulcan women. Ever since your first Pon-Farr your mother and I have decided that our past concerns were justified. Our society at the time was not quite in favor of anymore Vulcan-hybrids of any kind. Further diluting the genealogy of the line of Surak of Vulcan blood would be a matter of great derision, and of even more ridicule and ire towards you."

Sarek bowed his head. "And for that, I do apologize."

Spock first felt surprise. He did hear of Sarek risking to show emotionalism for his well-being ever since he returned to his old self, but seeing it in person was something to behold. Spock simply could not hold any ill will for the sake of further division between them. They did have their future family to think about.

Spock then let out a sigh and softened in return. "I do forgive you Sa-Mekh. As I have learned over the years not even Vulcans are perfect, only capable of going where logic dictates."

Sarek nods in agreement, with a slight huff that would pass as a laugh if he were human. Lifting his hand in the Vulcan salute he said "Live long and prosper, Spock. It would please your mother if you keep both of us up to date on your progress."

"Peace and long life, Sa-Mekh," Spock said with his Vulcan salute in return. "I will make note of any progress."

Kirk then appeared right behind Spock just as the screen shut down. "Ready to go, dear?"

"Yes, ashaya." Spock stood up and held his hand out in a Vulcan kiss. "Let us go meet Dr. A'Kashar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).


	3. Time to Begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooo...here's where the 'explicit' rating comes in. There are to be more chapters like this I'm sure, this is admittedly a slight kink of mine.  
> And yes, Dr. A'Kashar is my own character and I do have plans for him. He's a good guy, I promise.

Kirk and Spock sat waiting in the brightly lit waiting room, with Spock uncharacteristically opening and closing his hands out of trepidation. Having picked up on his nervousness Kirk asked, "Spock are you alright?" 

Spock glanced at Kirk before answering "I am in control, I am fine."

Kirk grabbed his hand and chuckled "Aww sweetheart don't feel bad about being nervous. I'm the one that should be nervous." Letting out a small grin he added " I'm wondering if it's too late to ask for a pregnancy. Not that I'm opposed to adoption, but...I would just like to experience a child of my own lineage, you know?"

Spock then relaxed a bit, let out a small smile and said "Those are also my worries. But we will have another plan to raise a child if need be."

A door then opened and a voice exclaimed "Ok Captain Spock, Admiral Kirk, Dr. A'Kashar will see you now."

Kirk and Spock then both got up from their chairs and walked with the office assistant to the office. 

Upon entering the room they saw the doctor: an Andorian male, perceivably 40 earth years of age but with a face that could pass for 10 years younger. On that face was an awed look of surprise as he leapt up from his chair and practically ran towards them.

"Ah Mr. Kirk, it is so wonderful to see you!" He then grabbed Kirk's hand and eagerly shook it. I must say that I have heard so much about you through Dr. McCoy. I see that you are much more impressive in person." He then gave him a look-over before adding "yes, very impressive indeed."

Kirk giggled and pulled his hand away. "Aww thank you, I'm flattered to meet your acquaintance. And I'm sure that you have heard quite a bit about my husbands, Mr. Spock."

Dr. A'Kashar looked over at Spock with a smaller smile. "Ah yes, Mr. Spock of Vulcan..." "He then held up his hand in the formal Vulcan salute and added "Unfortunately Dr. McCoy didn't do into TOO much detail about you, but he does hold you with a formal amount of respect, as will I." Walking back to his desk he then inquired "So I was informed by Dr. McCoy that you both are wanting of children to raise." He then sat down and asked, "I believe I have forgotten this, so I ask as a reminder: how exactly are you wishing to have the child?"

Kirk shifted his eyes to the side and then sighed before answering "Well, I'm the one who proposed the idea for kids and I also wanted to be the one to carry the child. Now I know Dr. McCoy must have taught you about late-age pregnancies, but I assure you that--"

Dr. A'Kashar let out a slightly loud gasp, his eyes widened, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "You--YOU, James T. Kirk? Are willing to be pregnant?? To go through the entire fertility process and to gain a uterus from which the child will grow in??"

Kirk blinked owlishly for a couple of seconds before nervously answering "Well...yes."

Dr. A'Kashar let out a huge grin and exclaimed "Oh this is such a joyous occasion! I have never been happier for you, er you both." Walking up to the shelf he pulled out a file chip and placed it into his computer. "Okay so to further explain the complete process is a slightly long one that can have participants run into some difficulty." Looking over Kirk he added "Of course for someone of your build, it shouldn't be TOO bad. The pregnancy will not show up too greatly on your body, the added adipose on your person is more than enough to protect you and the growing fetus." Pulling up a hologram of a model body he then added "All we will have to do is implant a uterus into you, then create an egg out of your DNA and implant it there," He then gestured towards Spock with his hand "...Have intercourse with your...lovely husband there and chances are that the zygote will hold."

Kirk then had a delighted expression on his face, grabbed Spock's arm and asked "So it's possible? I can get pregnant?" 

Dr. A'Kashar smirked and answered, "Yes sir you can." He then typed out up a form and copied the files from the chip onto it. "There, now I can send you the more intricate information to your PADDs so that you can give more time to think it over, buuuutttt if you have any more questions feel free to tell me now."

"Can we come by later in the week and schedule an appointment for the uterus implantation?" Kirk asked.

"Oh why wait to schedule?" Dr. A'Kashar chirped. "I can schedule for your appointment now if you really feel up to it already."

"A moment, if you please." Spock then pulled Kirk towards him and asked in Kirk's ear "Jim, are you certain of your decision and are willing to have him as your doctor for this endeavor."

Kirk said perplexed "Well he is well recommended by Bones, and I don't feel any negative vibes from him. Why, do you?"

Spock hesitated before answering. "Not as of yet Jim, just waiting for you to be sure of your current decision."

Kirk reassured "I have never been surer of anything about this than right now."

Spock let out a small sigh. "Very well." He then looked up at Dr. A'Kashar. "We will schedule an appointment."

"Ah, splendid!" Dr. A'Kashar then opened a calendar program and looked through the days marked. "Well...it shouldn't take long to get the materials ready and the implantation itself only takes a day to do, so..." Dr. A'Kashar then looked closer at the calendar and grinned. "Aha! I've got a date open exactly one week from today at 1400 hours. Sounds good?"

Kirk was about to answer when Spock interjected "I will be unable to attend that date for I have a lecture at Starfleet Academy for the Science Department." 

"Oh...well it should be no trouble for you to be by yourself, will it Mr. Kirk?" Dr. A'Kashar gave Kirk a levelled look. "It would be no trouble at all to handle the implantation with just you."

Kirk glanced between the two of them before answering "Yes no trouble at all." Letting out a small smile he added "I'm sure I couldn't be in more capable hands".

"Excellent!" Dr. A'Kashar then typed out the appointment. "Done and done! Alright, see you next week Mr. Kirk!" He then waved and added "It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Spock. Live long and prosper."

Spock gave him a slight glare and answered "Peace and long life Dr. A'Kashar. I do trust in your abilities."

Kirk gleefully grabbed onto Spock's arm and waved Dr. A'Kashar farewell before running out of the office and out to the parking lot. "Spock, this is wonderful. I can't believe we're getting so close to actually having a child."

Leading Kirk to their designated car, Spock let out a small smile and replied "Yes Ashayam, this truly is wonderful."

Kirk then looked down and said "Sorry that you won't be there for the implantation, but I do wish you luck on the lecture. He winked and added "Though I'm sure you won't actually need it."

"Your thoughts are correct, though I do accept the luck from you nonetheless." 

Spock then opened the door for Kirk to climb inside and then climbed in after him. "I do regret not being there for you on your implantation, but I will celebrate the success of the procedure once you arrive home."

Kirk held onto Spock's hand and smiled. The both of them then leaned on each other as the car then drove out of the parking lot and towards their home, where they then eagerly waited for the fated day.

* * *

"So Mr. Kirk, are you ready?" Dr. A'Kashar gleefully asked Kirk who was lying on the hospital mat.

"Very ready, more so than I was last week," Kirk answered happily.

"I must say it is such a shame that your husband could not be here," Dr. A'Kashar groused. "Usually the patients I've worked with would have their loved ones with them for such a momentous occasion."

"Oh no it's not his fault," Kirk assured. "I can feel him in my mind, he's with me always. And as far as I can tell he's just as excited as I am." Kirk beamed at the thought of Spock anticipating the success of the procedure while giving his lecture. "Even when he doesn't show it, I know he feels those kinds of things."

Dr. A'Kashar nodded and gave a slight smirk "I see. In any case the procedure shall begin. Lie back and we shall apply the narcotics.

Kirk did as instructed and let out a loving thought to Spock before the sleep took hold.

Later that afternoon, Spock had arrived home before Kirk and set down his work PADD inside of his study. He had felt the relaying thoughts from Kirk during the scheduled start of the procedure, which meant that at this time Kirk would be on his way home.

Spock felt a small bit of irritation thinking about Dr. A'Kashar, as much as he wouldn't like to admit it. He does respect him as a being of his medical expertise, but Dr. A'Kashar thoughts have triggered Spock's protective and slightly possessive streak whenever Kirk was concerned. He knows that Kirk will be faithful to him, just as faithful as he is in return. So why is it that his mind felt some sort of challenge approaching when it came to Dr. A'Kashar for Kirk?

"Hello, sweetheart!" Kirk chirped as he entered the room. "How was your lecture?"

Spock held out his two finger for a Vulcan kiss and answered "It was satisfactory, ashayam. Many young minds were very attentive to my presentation." Spock then looked up at Kirk and asked "How was the procedure? Was it success--,"

Kirk had given Spock a long, hard kiss on the lips before the question was finished. He then pulled back and purred "Why don't we find out and see?" 

Kirk's eyes dropped ever so slightly in a sultry manner and his hand unbuttoned the collar of his robe. He then climbed into Spock's lap and left small kisses on his neck.

Wearing a slightly confused look Spock held onto Kirk as he continued receiving kisses to his neck and jawline. "Jim, are you well?"

"Mmm, never better," Kirk breathed under Spock's jaw and continued to unbutton far enough to reveal his chest. "I'm just very excited about...the conception." Kirk lifted his head and gave Spock a seductive look "I thought that you would be as well. Is this a bad time?"

Spock then felt a large amount of lust in his mind from the bond between him and Kirk, and then gave a sultry look of his own. "No, ashayam, it is not. If I am to be honest--"

"Which you always are, I'm sure." Kirk chuckled as he lightly tangled his finger into Spock's chest hairs. 

"Then I propose that now would be the perfect time to begin conception." Spock then lifted Kirk in his arms, who sqeuaked in surprise from the sudden movement, and walked toward the bedroom.

"Why, Mr. Spock," Kirk said with a slight giggle. "You haven't carried me like this since our wedding night."

Spock then kissed Kirk on the cheek before placing him down on the bed and removed the rest of his robe. Kirk attempted to reach for his clothes before Spock grabbed both hands.

"No," Spock growled with lust. "Allow me, I wish to be able to view the success of your procedure on my own."

"Oh, of course sweetheart." Kirk beamed. He then lied back down, allowing Spock to do as he wished.

Spock then grabbed the sweater that Kirk was wearing and unbuttoned it, leaving Kirk's expansive stomach in plain view. It did appear that there was a slight pooch from where his belly normally tapered off, showing that the uterus was successfully put in. 

"Beautiful," Spock breathed as he bent down to kiss Kirk's belly. He continued kissing as he then unbuttoned Kirk's pants and pulled down both of his pants and underwear. Spock moved his hands down towards Kirk's genitals and came to an interesting surprise.

"Jim, it appears that you have gained an extra orifice underneath your testicles." Spock then looked up at Kirk's face with a slightly worried expression. "Was this of your discretion?"

"Yes, that's something I wanted to surprise you with," Kirk admitted. "I did say that I wished to experience child-rearing to its fullest and that included using a birth canal." Kirk then tensed a bit, causing the birth canal to squeeze around the tip of Spock's finger. "It didn't take much longer to put in and Dr. A'Kashar recommended it for easier childbirth."

Spock's mind flashed in jealousy at the thought of Dr. A'Kashar handling Kirk's genitals and proceeded to insert the rest of his finger into the birth canal. "It is satisfactory, Jim, a very logical decision on your part." He then slid in another finger and rubbed along the walls.

Kirk moaned and shuddered from the increased sensations, feeling the lubrication mounted as Spock continued to rub. "Oh...oh, sweetheart, ah--" Kirk's face began to redden from the stimulation. "Shouldn't you...ah, take off your, AH--"

"I will, Ashayam, I have already lubricated my phallus." Spock then pulled down his pants and let his phallus free into the cooling air. It was large and very green, with both testicles enlarged from preparing the release of his semen.

Kirk let out a huge moan from the sight of Spock's eager phallus and shivered with anticipation as Spock released his fingered from his birth canal. "Oh Spock, just put it in already." Kirk's birth canal continued to lubricate as Spock lined up his phallus, then slid it right in.

They both moaned and shuddered as new sensations began to take hold. Spock looked in Kirk's eyes with love as he began to slowly thrust back and forth in an steady rhythm. Kirk moaned in increasingly higher pitches with every thrust, his arms wrapped around Spock's back and his hands clutched into Spock's hair and shoulder. Dull nails have left light scratches onto Spock's skin, while Spock's hands have gripped tighter and tighter onto the sheets below. Kirk lifted his knees closer to his chest, allowing for Spock to thrust even deeper, even faster, with the slapping of flesh growing louder and louder. 

Spock then lifted Kirk up and sat back onto his legs, continually thrusting into Kirk's canal as Kirk bounced in his lap. Kirk gasped in ecstasy as their newfound position hit a nerve inside him that made his heart sing. They both bounced in unison, approaching a boiling point until...

The bond between them shown brightly as they both reached climax, Kirk's newfound lubrication spraying over Spock's phallus as Spock himself ejaculated into Kirk's canal with copious amounts of semen. They both let out shuddering breaths and gently fell back down onto the mattress. 

"...W-Wow," Kirk gasped after taking a few deep breaths. "I've never imagined conception would be that much fun." He looked over at Spock with a huge grin. "That definitely reminds me of our wedding night."

Spock, having laid back with his eyes closed, reached out for Kirk's hand. Upon grabbing his hand Spock then kissed it, both with his lips and fingers, and said "I do believe that was quite a satisfactory experience."

Kirk barked out a huge laugh. "Satisfactory, huh? That's considerably high praise, coming from you."

Spock then reached over and hugged Kirk tightly in his arms. "Intercourse with you is always pleasurable, ashayam. This particular experience was just very physically fascinating endeavor."

"I know, I know," Kirk chuckled. "I'm just teasing. It certainly has been fascinating for me too."

Spock gave a slight nod and kissed the top of Kirk's head. They both then fell into a deep sleep, eager to await on whether the new seed had taken hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was meant to be two chapters, but I thought to challenge myself a bit since I want each chapter afterward to deal with each trimester. Hopefully I can fulfill that.
> 
> EDIT: I've drawn something for this chapter and posted it onto my Pillowfort account. Tbh I'm not too sure on how to post art in the actual story yet, but I want to do it for this story. 
> 
> [For now here's the link.](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/363620)
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).


	4. A 'Small' Surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... so sorry guys. Life (particularly college graduation and job hunting) got in the way of writing more of this story. However that doesn't mean I was willing to abandon it, I've still notes for these next upcoming chapters. I do have to thank anyone and everyone who gave kudos, commented on, or even took a glance at this story; it really helped with gaining some motivation and I truly appreciate it (-^u^-)

The morning started with a warm and loving sunrise as Kirk blinked awake.

In his sleep-addled mind he looked over at his husband, still in a meditative state with a pleasant and warm feeling emanating from his mind. Kirk then thought back to last night's amorous activities and gave a wide grin.

Still smiling, he leaned down and kissed Spock's cheek, then neck, and then went further down, kissing his torso until he reached Spock's phallus. Having reached it he then opened his mouth and took Spock's phallus inside. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the shaft and tip with absolute fervor and let loose soft and happy moans. Kirk increased his pace and continues fellating Spock's phallus until a soft, yet erotic moan escaped Spock's lips. Spock then ejaculated straight into Kirk's eager mouth, which was continually swallowing his cum until he was completely satisfied.

"Ashayam...", Spock purred. "I do not wish to appear unappreciative of your methods, but I do wish to know as to why this is the method you chose to awaken me."

Kirk then looked up at Spock's eyes and smiled. "Oh good morning, honey." Kirk took another lick and added, "I just wished to show you how much I love you." Another lick. "Alright now that you're up, is there anything you wish you wish to do today?"

"I believe you proposed to meet with Uhura and Sulu to reminisce and converse," Spock said as he rose to a sitting position. "I do send my regards to them and apologize for not joining in your meeting."

"Oh, ever so formal in your apologies, dear," Kirk chuckled. "I understand that your academic duties come first, we've been over this before." Kirk then rose up and went to the closet to get his clothes for the day. "Really, I'm just super excited to tell them about our possible future child, I'm sure at least one of them will be thrilled."

Spock gave a slight nod in agreement before rising off the bed to move toward the bathroom and get ready for work. "I would surmise that considering our unusual gestation method, at least one of them will also be concerned."

Kirk then walked up to Spock to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ah nonsense. Between you and Dr. A'Kashar watching over me, there's no way this could go wrong."

A slight feeling of tension went over the bond before Spock quickly suppressed it. "Yes...Dr. A'Kashar is quite the professional." Spock then collected his belongings and walked to the door. "I will eat breakfast on the Academy campus while you are converse with Commander Uhura and Captain Sulu."

Kirk gave a slight pause to the quick tension, then said "Alright, dear. See you soon."

* * *

Later that day at a local restaurant, Kirk talked to Uhura and Sulu about his and Spock's plans to raise a child. They both had slightly shocked looks on their faces before speaking.

"Oh my goodness, you and Spock are actually trying for a child?" Uhura exclaimed. "You of all people I thought would be the last to want anything to do with children?"

"Oh I'm sure," Sulu said with a laugh. "Not unless the thought of age has finally caught up to him."

"Well...not just that," Kirk intoned. "Sulu, you know what it's like to be a father."

"Ah yes...being a father is quite an endeavor." Sulu said wistfully. "Rewarding yes, but quite an endeavor."

"Right, right, but I still would wish to experience it all the same." Kirk then looked at Uhura. "I understand that you wish to remain childfree, but--"

"Yes, yes I do understand." Uhura shook her head. "But there's no reason for me to try and discourage you." Uhura then took Kirk's hand and added "I wish you and Spock the best."

"As do I. Just let us know when you have that baby shower." Sulu chuckled.

"Oh absolutely," Kirk said with a bright smile.

"Speaking of such, have you and Spock...gotten started on the conception yet?" Sulu asked.

"Hikaru! That's inappropriate", Uhura admonished.

"No no, it's alright." Kirk then stood up to stretch a little. "I do have to mention that we've started the procedure a couple of days ago and I'm really eager to see it through."

"Well like I've said we wish you the best," Sulu said as he and Uhura gave Kirk a big hug before sitting back down to eat their meals.

* * *

 

Six weeks later Kirk began to start feeling woozy and emotional and extremely sensitive in the chest and lower body areas, which Spock understood. Dr. A'Kashar did mention that this could mean that the pregnancy could begin to take hold. Neither of them knew that for certain, but it did make Spock both apprehensive and excited. In his own Vulcan way, of course.

Kirk has also made more 'quick' runs to their bathroom with the door closed, lest he felt that Spock wouldn't wish to see him throwing up that morning's breakfast. After Kirk's bout of nausea, Spock lightly said "Jim, it may be time for you to test if you are indeed positive for pregnancy."

A slight vomiting noise, then "Yes...yes it's definitely time. Please go get the pregnancy test module...urp, and some ginger ale."

Spock handed him both. "Already taken care of, Ashayam. Alert me when you have completed the test."

A few hours later, Kirk then ran to Spock during his meditation with a huge smile on his face. "IT'S POSITIVE!"

Spock looked up from his trance and then at Kirk. "My apologies Ashayam, my mind was currently in meditation. What are the test results?"

"POSITIVE, POSITIVE, POSITIVE," Kirk exclaimed. He then hugged and kissed Spock's face all over. "I've got a bun in the oven now and we're gonna be parents soon enough."

Spock then let out a Vulcan version of a large smile himself and whispered "Indeed, we will." Then they both held each other and stared into each other’s eyes with eager anticipation as Kirk then said "Oh, we've got tell Dr. A'Kashar! He will certainly love this."

With a slightly lessened smile Spock said "I concur, though I do implore you to wait until the worst of your symptoms subsided so that you can be in higher sprits for your next visit"

"Hmm...", Kirk pondered. "It certainly would make me feel a lot better to not puke on the good Doctor the next time I see him." He then squeezed Spock a bit tighter and giggled. "Alright then, I can keep up the excitement for another week."

* * *

 

"OH that IS wonderful news, congratulations!", Dr. A'Kashar chirped happily with his antenna raised. "I take it that the first trimester symptoms weren't exactly an easy ride to go through."

"Ugh, that's a huge understatement", Kirk chuckled. "But it'll all be worth it soon."

"Oh, NO doubt," Dr. A'Kashar replied. "But do tell, if the test was rated positive, why the extra-long wait to visit me?"

"Ah," Kirk replied. "It was Spock's suggestion, one I could definitely agree with on the account of my horrific morning sickness."

"Oh, dear Admiral Kirk, I could have prescribed you something to handle that sickness for you." Dr. A'Kashar said with a disappointed look. "I would have been delighted to do my job for you."

"It's quite alright, Spock knows me well enough to take care of my needs." Kirk sighed happily. "He is the most wonderful husband anyone could ask for."

Dr. A'Kashar let out a small sigh before he answered, "Well, let it be known from then on that I only have your best interests at heart as well, especially considering your condition."

He then held up a medical tricorder and said with a chipper tone "Alright time to see how far along your little bundle of joy is coming along."

Kirk lifted his shirt, having let Dr. A'Kashar scan his abdomen in circular motions for a few minutes. The tricorder then beeped and flashed the results on the adjacent computer screen. Dr. A'Kashar took a glance, then a huge look of shock overtook his features. "Oh my...,"

"What, what, is the baby alright?", Kirk said worriedly. "Nothing happened to them, has it?"

Dr. A'Kashar spoke slowly as the shock subsided. "No, no, nothing bad has happened to them at all, but...," He then turned to Kirk with such a gleeful expression and his antenna raised with such joy. "Might I just say congratulations again...for you and your upcoming triplets?"

Kirk almost fainted as he practically yelled "TRIPLETS???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).
> 
> (and hopefully I won't take a full 6+ months to add another chapter)


	5. Better than Expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was originally supposed to be part of one of the later chapters, but my mind wanted Spock's reaction to be its own thing so here it is. Kind of works as a transitional chapter I suppose, so it kind of evens out.  
> I hope that it's still enjoyable, even if a bit short :D

Triplets.

 

As in three.

 

As in more than one, more than two.

 

As in _three all at once._

 

This line of thinking constantly played in Kirk's mind as he rode home from Dr. A'Kashar's office in the taxilift. He was excited in the best and worst way. In all of his life he didn't really expected more than one child for he and Spock to take care of and now there was THREE.

 

Dr. A'Kashar did explain to him that the later you have kids in life, the more likely that it will be a multiple birth but even still he did not expect this to happen at all.

 

 _“Although this does explain why my clothes felt a little tight after only six weeks,”_ Kirk thought with mirth. He could only imagine how Spock would handle this monstrous news.

 

Would he be thrilled? Disappointed? Frightened? A mixture of all three and other emotions he didn't consider? This may have been the first time where he truly didn't know how Spock might handle this situation.

 

Suddenly, a warm, calming blanket enveloped his mind and instantly soothed his worries as he approached his front door, which was already open with Spock standing in front of the entryway.

 

"Ashayam," Spock greeted as Kirk approached him. "I had felt your worry and apprehension so clearly through our bond that I myself had grown worried." Spock took Kirk and carried him in his arms bridal-style towards the living room and set him down on the couch. "Did your recent visit cause for any alarm, is the child safe?"

 

Kirk immediately whipped his up at the mention of the word 'child' and almost barked out a huge laugh, making some sort of half-choking sound.

 

"Child...CHILD. As in only one," Kirk continued to laugh as he rose from the couch to hug a confused and worried Spock. "Darling, my wonderful, beautiful and _virile_ husband." He then quieted down and looked Spock square in the eyes, all of his previous worries washed away. "My love...we are going to be having triplets."

 

A long stretch of silence followed.

 

In fact, it was so long that Kirk began to worry again. Spock's face was at its most Vulcan stoicism. No emotion had leaked on his face or in his mind for a good minute.

 

Then all at once Spock lifted Kirk and carried him again, this time sitting on the couch with Kirk in his lap. He lifted up Kirk’s shirt and placed his hand over the lower part of his abdomen, searching for the one spot that truly dictated how far along his progeny have come along.

 

"Ah...so there are three," Spock finally stated as he found Kirk's uterus. He laid his hand there and slowly rubbed that one spot in smooth, slow circles. A look of prospective wonder and happiness then slowly appeared as he repeated, "There are three..."

 

"Yes, Spock." Kirk said with a huge smile. "Three."

 

Spock then gave Kirk a slow and tender kiss on the lips, savoring the taste of his beloved. In his mind Spock was always amazed of the miracles of his bondmate, ever since their days back on the Enterprise, and Kirk never ceased to amaze him at every time. Kirk was going to grow three children inside of him, to become a living and walking symbol of flowering fecundity. Spock was already envisioning the wonderous changes: more fat being added to Kirk's robust frame with the enlarging of his chest, abdomen and rear; the widening of his hips; and his overall softness increasing as he continuously grew with their children inside him. The stirrings of arousal began to appear as he continued imagining his future visage of his mate.

 

Feeling said arousal, Kirk stopped the kiss and said, "Mmm sweetheart...I know that this news is very exciting to you, but all of the whirlwind of emotion has left me rather exhausted." Kirk then leapt off of Spock's lap and yawned. "I'll talk more with you later." Kirk then gave Spock a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the bedroom, having left Spock alone with his thoughts and a small smile that crept on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, obviously this means that you have increased visits to Dr. A'Kashar's office." Spock said as he and Kirk were in bed for the evening.

 

"Indeed so," Kirk answered. "This is a unprecedented condition, according to him. He just wants to be sure that it goes as swimmingly as possible."

 

Spock let out a quiet sigh, then said "Yes...yes that is needed. However, considering my schedule at the Academy you will need to attend many of these meetings yourself."

 

Kirk looked at Spock with a longing look. "Yes, I suppose so. It is quite a shame that you can't just call off for the entirety of my pregnancy." Kirk sat up a bit and asked, "When does paternity leave kick in for you?"

 

"Around the end of the third trimester," Spock answered. "But I will aim to increasing my working speed in order to ask of it at an earlier date."

 

Kirk, with a small amount of shock, asked "Really? Are you sure?" Placing a hand on Kirk's shoulder he added "Don't overwork yourself for me. I know you live with a Vulcan code of honor, but--".

 

"It is not just for you," Spock said. "The future of our children as well depends on my presence. And for the time being I deduce that the best option is that my work is to be done as quickly and optimally as possible." He then held his to fingers up for the Vulcan kiss. "And that when the work is done, I will announce my early sabbatical and be here to take care of you and our progeny."

 

Kirk then looked at Spock with a smile in his eyes, then answered the Vulcan kiss with his own two fingers. "Alright...if you believe it to be the best option." Kirk then chuckled "In our younger days I would've argued with you, but impending fatherhood's taking up more of my mental capacities."

 

Spock himself let out a small breath that almost sounded like a similar chuckle. "Goodnight, Ashayam." He then bent down and kissed his abdomen. "Goodnight, _kanu_."

 

Kirk and Spock then both drifted off into sleep as they both envisioned with wonderful thought of three tiny and loving children, with soft giggles and chubby lovable faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).  
> (Also just in case it wasn't obvious, kanu means children in Vulcan. Thank you VLD :D)


	6. Lonely and in Need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, got super inspired on this one! Glad I actually managed to get out two chapters in one week and reached 10K words :D
> 
> I did mention in a previous chapter that the this was rated 'Explicit' for a reason so...haha yeah. Smutty preggo kink in full force here, folks. I had to try and actually limit myself from making this longer and save some stuff for later chapters. 
> 
> Side note: I will forever love Amanda and Jim's relationship, they are the best Mom and Son-in-law pair ever :D

"Oh Spock, Jim! So good to hear from the both of you!" Amanda happily exclaimed as she and Sarek appeared on the holo-communicator. Up until this point they knew that Kirk were trying to become pregnant with at least one child. Kirk wanted to save the big triplet news for the upcoming baby shower, but Spock implored that having his two parents know of this news ahead of time was beneficial for the possibility of  help with any future childcare.

Amanda especially, considering her feelings of how Spock was treated on Vulcan and his constant discouragement of child-rearing dampened her spirits on any future grand-children.

"Shame on you both, not keeping us in the loop like you promised." Amanda jokingly admonished. "We were anticipating some news for such a long time!"

 

"Mother, we had only begun our conception seven weeks prior to this conversation," Spock answered. "We had to be absolutely sure that it was on a healthy progression with decreasing chance for any fatal error on both Jim or --,"

 

"Ah ha-ha, I know, I know," Amanda giggled. "Being busy and careful is the best course of action for you both, I understand."

 

"Spock, has the conception been successful?" Sarek asked. "Is the child in womb and safely gestating?"

 

Kirk let out a cough before flashing a huge smile. "Well...not JUST one..."

 

Amanda and Sarek both paused with wide-eyed stares before Amanda asked, "Not JUST one...do you mean...two?"

 

Kirk's smile grew even bigger before he lifted up his shirt and answered, "Three!"

 

Amanda then left out the loudest and happiest scream that any of them have ever heard. Sarek looked happy in his own way as well, but also lamented being super close to his overly excited wife.

 

"OH, MY GOODNESS, SPOCK! JAMES," Amanda yelled as she shed tears of joy. "I-I never thought that this d-day would come!" After having calmed down a little she added "Oh how I wish I was there in person to say hi to them myself."

 

"Mother, they would not be able to hear you," Spock said. "Even with their unique physiology, their brain pattern would not be in development for another 5.6 weeks."

 

"Oh Spock. Just like your father, always so literal," Amanda laughed.

 

"Don't I know it," Kirk interjected with a giggle.

 

"Spock, James Kirk, I will admit this news pleases me greatly," Sarek said with a slight smile in his eye. "At your ages and build, the probability of your multiple birth is not uncommon, but still quite rare."

 

"Yeah, that's what Dr. A'Kashar told us," Kirk chirped. "He's such a good doctor, he's very attentive and kind and caring and--,"

 

Spock involuntarily let out a flash of anger in his mind before quickly suppressing it and said, "Indeed. Mother, Father, in addition to our news we would also like to ask if there is any time that Jim and I are unable to care for our children that we could ask of your assistance."

 

"Oh, Spock honey, of course!" Amanda said with a fresh set of joyful tears. "Heck, I would have asked you myself." She then wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and added "Oh goodness, I just have to go lie down. I'm just too overjoyed." Amanda looked up at Spock and Jim, then said "You both better tell me of the date of the baby shower, I've got to get you both all of the stuff you need."

 

Sarek added "Yes quite, statistically the parents of multiple do exert far more energy childrearing and we do wish that you perform as optimally as possible."

 

"Th-thank you, Amanda, Sarek," Kirk said.

 

"Oh, and before I go, I do have to mention," Amanda said with a small smirk. "James, do be sure to keep your hormones in check. I know that during my pregnancy with Spock, Sarek and I have felt much more... _amorous_ in our private moments."

 

"Mother, please," Spock said with slight shock on his face, Kirk laughing next to him.

 

"Yes, wife please do not mention the ribald details," Sarek said, just as shocked.

 

"I'm just relaying the possibility, considering our genes and the tricky nature of Human-Vulcan relations," Amanda said innocently. "Believe you me, I certainly felt more love and attention from you during that period in my life than I could ever imagine getting from a Vulcan."

 

"We must be going, Amanda certainly needs to rest from the reveal of this news," Sarek said quickly, his facial expression not betraying any single hint of the nervousness he was currently feeling. "Do alert of the impending baby shower and any progress of your progeny. Live long and prosper."

 

"Peace and long life, Father and Mother," Spock returned.

 

"Bye! and Amanda I’ll be sure to take your advice to heart," Kirk giggled.

 

"I certainly hope so," Amanda giggled as well. "Goodbye, dears."

 

The holo-communicator then shut off, leaving Kirk to give a slow mischievous smile as Spock's cheeks began to blush a lovely shade of green.

 

"So, darling, anything you'd like to add from that little conversational tidbit?"

 

"N-no, Jim, not at this time," Spock whispered.

 

Feeling the immense nervousness in his mind from the bond, Kirk decided to give Spock a merciful way out. "Hmm, alright then. Well, I'm off to the store to grab a couple of groceries while I still can." He hopped off of the chair and added, "I'll leave you along with your thoughts." Kirk gave Spock a long sensual kiss on the lips and whispered, "I'll be back soon, Spock."

 

Kirk then walked past Spock, sashaying his widening hips and lightly bouncing his full-figured glutes. Spock stared at Kirk's rear as he left through the door and then left out a long mouthless sigh. He certainly hoped that his...peculiar attraction to Kirk's changing form was not too obvious.

 

* * *

 

The first trimester had finally passed, and Kirk's belly has swelled immensely over the past three weeks. Dr. A'Kashar had advised him early to eat better food and increase his vitamin intake, which having told McCoy this amused him to no end.

 

McCoy did laugh at the ultimate irony of just now eating more vegetables and healthier alternatives while gestating, but truth be told Kirk had learned to lighten up on eating less meat. As long as he was still able to eat chicken for the most part, he had no qualms with his new diet. Especially considering his heightened sense of smell that pretty much left a lot of his former favorites completely unappetizing.

 

However, his preference for sweets did slowly increase as his new cravings demanded. Obviously, he didn't eat anything with chocolate, considering his part-Vulcan children's safety, but strawberry cheesecake and vanilla-filled cream donuts became new staples in the S’chn T’gai - Kirk household.

 

All of the residual sugar and fat led to Kirk's figure becoming decidedly more...voluptuous as time went by. The vitamins and pregnancy hormones certainly did little to delay that as well.

 

Kirk's already thick pectorals made way for growing breasts and the fat near his glutes certainly increased by a wide margin. By the 16th week the womb housing the ever-active triplets increasing to an additional fifty percent. All of this led up to not being able to currently fit a huge part of his current wardrobe and leaving Kirk sitting at home wearing one of the maternity robes Amanda had sent to them with only a white maternity bra and matching silk panties on.

 

Kirk had been meaning to go and shop for more maternity wear, but his skin just felt so hot and sensitive to the touch. His chest no longer was as painful to rub as it once was, but the ballooning of all of the fat certainly made it more pleasurable. As was the increased fat in his rear, which Kirk rubbed constantly whenever he viewed himself in the mirror. And to say nothing of the opening in between his legs, which was constantly lubricated from the pressure the triplets place upon the cervix and hormones constantly running through his veins.

 

In short, Kirk saw himself as fat, horny, and gluttonous as a pregnant man; and admittedly he was gaining a small sense of enjoyment from it.

 

Not necessarily the fat part, being that he was always chubby even in his younger days; but being able to eat what he wanted, letting out long moans of ecstasy whenever he pleasured himself with either really good food or fondling his genitals, the joy of knowing that so far, the fetuses were growing at an optimal rate. For now, he really enjoyed being pregnant.

 

However, the horniness did have drawbacks. Now that Spock was conducting more lectures at the Academy to build up extra time off, Kirk felt very lonely. His pregnancy-addled mind emphasized his need for Spock's companionship and his side of the bond constantly let out waves of arousal and loneliness to Spock's mind, even when logically he knew that Spock couldn't just drop everything and rush back to him to satisfy his carnal cravings.

 

Letting out a huge sigh, Kirk got up, stretched and went behind the couch to bend over and relieve some pressure. Kirk held on to the couch as he breathed out quiet moans, then bent down into deep squats and gyrated his hips, and then rose again. The slick fluids of his arousal had continuously increased as his panties became thoroughly soaked, with his breasts slightly bouncing from the constant rocking. Kirk then disrobed himself and took off the panties before continuing his squats and gyrations, all while letting out gasping and pleasured moans. In fact, Kirk was so into his erotic moaning and movement he didn't sense that Dr. A'Kashar had come by for a scheduled home visit.

 

Dr A’Kashar was about to greet him when he had completely stopped in his track near the front door. He looked at the beautiful and sensual display before him, enraptured in what he was witnessing. Kirk, decorated Captain and Admiral, great hero of Starfleet, one of the most valiant and dignified men in history: unknowingly presenting himself while near-nude and displaying his dripping canal like a Risan harlot, with his four-and-a-half-month pregnant triplet belly hanging in between his legs.

 

Dr. A'Kashar, becoming quickly and painfully aroused, had never envisioned that the man he had dreamt of meeting his whole life would be shown to him like this. He himself was attracted to the pregnant form of many species but combined with the visage of THE James Kirk, that attraction increased so exponentially it shot into the stratosphere. He wished to move forward but his better judgement had him frozen in place, his eyes widening as Kirk continued to bend over and gyrate his increasingly luscious hips, with his large fattened glutes bouncing at every swivel.

 

Dr. A'Kashar was about to utter a strangled noise before Kirk moaned "Ooooh Spock. Spock, I need you so bad." Drop, then hip gyrate, then lift and swaying. "Ah, oh I need you to make love to me, I feel so empty, ahhh." Another drop, then gyrate, then lift. "Please come back to me, I feel so lonely, ahh." He then arched his back, took one of his hands and fingered his canal, moaning Spock's name over and over as wet and obscene noises filled the air.

 

Having snapped out of his lust-filled stupor, Dr. A'Kashar then ran out the door, down the street and hailed for the taxilift. He told the vehicle to drive him straight home and then called his assistant to transfer all of his appointments that day on account of ‘sudden sickness’. He then let out a huge sigh, antennae standing ram-rod straight as his heart raced in hyper-speed. He knew that he would be unfit to work that day, if not the rest of the week thanks to what he had just seen.

 

 _"I KNEW that that Vulcan was no good for him,"_ Dr. A'Kashar thought venomously. _"Leaving behind such a gorgeous and compromised beauty such as James Kirk all by his lonesome for who knows how long. If I was married to such a being, I would endlessly make sweet love to him whenever he asked."_

The image of Kirk riding on his phallus flashed quickly in his mind, and he stifled a moan with abject horror on his face. "No...no I can't," Dr. A'Kashar said while shaking his head. "It's not professional of me to think on such things." Then another image of Kirk moaning out his name in post-orgasmic bliss appeared and his arousal only grew stronger. "No, no, no no no," Dr. A'Kashar said a little louder. "I will NOT!"

Then yet another image of Kirk appeared before his mind, with huge breasts, hips, rear and belly, standing stark naked in his office with a soft, seductive smile on his wonderous, softened, glowing face. The imaginary Kirk then walked up to him, squeezing his breasts together and said in a soft voice, _"I'm so lonely. Please help me to feel better Dr. A'Kashar.”_ The imaginary Kirk then sat upon Dr. A’Kashar’s lap, grinding on top of his clothed crotch while fondling his antennae. He then leaned in and said in a low dripping tone, _“I'll be eternally grateful to you.”_ He then bent his head down to passionately kiss his lips and pleaded, _“…help me, help me not be lonely."_ The imaginary Kirk then continued to grind with increasing speed on his lap, every part of him bouncing and shaking in such a lewd display. The imaginary Kirk then let out higher and higher pitched erotic moans until…

 

Dr. A'Kashar let out a long quiet moan, coming out of his arousal. Looking down he saw that he had ejaculated and left a large stain in his pants. Having let out a huge shameful sigh, he then stated, "I will not compromise my position over my patient for such filthy debauchery." He then glanced out the window as the taxilift approached his home. "However," he said with a slight grin as he walked up to his door. "There's nothing that states that I can't add a new element to my already wonderous bedside manner." 

He then walked inside and quickly closed the door shut, already formulating ways in helping Kirk in his time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).


	7. Always Remain Professional...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man yet another flash of inspiration! I actually proud I managed to type all of this out before it went away. Also yes I increased the chapter count again, this originally supposed to be on seven but, I've had more stuff to add to my original notes and stuff. Plus got to get in more of that smut ;)

At the Academy, Spock was currently finishing his evaluations for the cadets and their science thesis. His mind was focused on the task at hand so that he may be home in time for the second half of Dr. A'Kashar's home visit for Kirk's check-in. Which really angered him for some primal, possessive reason.

 

Every time Kirk mentioned Dr. A'Kashar, his mind felt as primitive as his ancestors in the Pre-Surak era and how they would fight to protect and claim their mates, and then fornicate until their entire scent was masked in their pheromones. Which, of course, Spock knew was illogical on his part. He knew that that his species does increase sexual libido as they continue to age, but the possessiveness was entirely unprecedented.

 

He had been able to sense Dr. A'Kashar's attraction to Kirk ever since the first meeting, but he knew Kirk would never be unfaithful to him. As T’hy’la, their minds were so linked to one another that even at their age, sexual congress was constantly pleasurable. And considering the hormones that raced through Kirk, increasing sensitivity in his erogenous zones...

 

Suddenly a flash of intense arousal flashed in his mind from Kirk, mixed with loneliness. Spock's phallus became erect, but his heart broke upon feeling his loneliness. _"Ashayam...,"_ Spock thought with a hint of sadness. _"I will arrive in shortly, please wait for me."_ He then got up to gather his belongings and looked at the time on his PADD. It was the appointed time for Dr. A'Kashar to arrive. Despite his rational mind knowing of the opposite, Spock's baser instincts filled his mind of worries that Dr. A'Kashar would claim his mate. Feeling invigorated, he gathered his finished work and quickly walked out to his vehicle. Flashes of lonely arousal continued to fuel Spock's own erection producing his natural lubrication, for which he was thankful that he chose to wear his loose Vulcan robes.

 

Arriving at their home, Spock quickly ran through the front door only to be hit with the heady scent of unknown pheromones mixed with Kirk's own wet and musky fluids. " _I was correct, Dr. A'Kashar was here to try and claim my mate,"_ Spock’s primal voice thought. _"I must find Jim immediately."_

 

A loud erotic moan from the living room interrupted Spock's thoughts. Spock quickly ran there only to find Kirk with his back turned and arched, bent over with his hand on his genitals, constantly rubbing them as he shook his hips and his glutes bounced.

 

"Spock...Spock, I need you," Kirk gasped, his voice hoarse from constant erotic moaning. Sensing his presence, he tilted his head back, open eyes glassy from near over-stimulation.

 

The worries in his mind were burned away only to be replaced with the intense Vulcan heat. Letting out a low growl, Spock rushed over to Kirk, opened his robe and his pants, and freed his lubricated phallus. He then lined his lubricated phallus to Kirk's opening and pushed all the way in.

 

"YES," Kirk yelled, eyes rolled to the back of his head. He grasped the back of the couch with both hands as Spock forcefully held onto to his hips and pistoned his phallus, with the air being filled with moans and wet slapping sounds.

 

Spock's thoughts filled with _"MINE, ONLY MINE"_ as he moved one of his hands to fondle a breast and the other to rub Kirk's pregnant belly. His hips moved faster and faster as he then covered both of his hands on top of Kirk's on the couch and gained a more steady footing. They both let out moans and gasp as they moved in tandem to achieve climax. Kirk had begun to tire from standing so long, he nearly fell forward and lost his balance. Spock sensed it almost immediately, pulled out and lifted Kirk and placed on his lap on the couch to enter him again. Kirk quivered and moaned as he shook his hips to engulf more of Spock's erection, with Spock having held onto his rear so forcefully as to leave handprints.

 

Soon after, they both let out one last heavy moan as they ejaculated, with Spock releasing his cum in Kirk's birth canal to the point of overflowing and Kirk's own cum splattering onto his belly and the juices of his canal mixing with Spock's cum. Spock was not overly-exhausted, but Kirk was heavily panting from so much energy spent trying to relieve his sexual energy.

 

"OH...oh...my goodness," Kirk finally said after a couple of minutes of silence. "Ah...thank you, sweetheart." He turned his head to give Spock a light kiss on the lips. "I thought...you would still be at the Academy right now."

 

"You need me," Spock said simply. "I cannot leave my mate to be alone while he is in need."

 

"Oh...Spock," Kirk said with a mushy smile on his face. They both kissed again before Kirk said "Huh...I feel like I'm forgetting something."

 

"I was about to inquire of Dr. A'Kashar's visit," Spock said. "Had he arrived punctually?"

 

"Visit? What visit?"

 

Spock raised an eyebrow. "The scheduled home visit that you made due to your current lack of maternity clothes for public visits."

 

Kirk concentrated on his thoughts before a look of shock and embarrassment flashed on his face. "Oh...oh. That visit...I'm not too sure, I was so enraptured in trying to...get off that I wasn't quite sure who else would have been here other than you." Kirk then lifted himself off of Spock's lap and added, "He would have let us know that he was here regardless. Let me check the messages."

 

Spock handed Kirk the maternity robe on the couch, who went over to the holo-communicator as he put it back on. He saw that there was in fact one message for them blinking on the screen and pressed the play button. A video of Dr. A'Kashar's assistant appeared on the screen and ran.

 

_"Hello, I'm calling in place of Dr. A'Kashar. Unfortunately, he had come down a sudden illness that he has assured me will pass through over a few days. Feel free to answer back to reschedule your appointment, and we will do our best to get back to you. We apologize for the inconvenience and we hope you have a nice day."_

 

Kirk frowned "Oh that is unfortunate." Kirk looked at Spock with sad eyes and asked, "What do you think could have caused him to miss our appointment?"

 

Feeling a sense of duty Spock said "Jim, I apologize for saying this but given the timeframe of that message and the fresh scent of your arousal, I can deduce that he actually was here."

 

Kirk blinked in shock. "Darling, what are you talking about?"

 

"I sense his pheromones when I have walked into the front door. He was here while you were masturbating in the throes of ecstasy."

 

"He...he was...," Kirk's eyes widened and he stammered. "S-Spock, you don't think that he...,"

 

"I am sorry, Ashayam," Spock got up from the couch to hold Kirk in his arms. "I am 97.9% certain that he was here at that time, with 2.1% error margin, having viewed your masturbation."

 

Kirk almost let out a mixture of a laugh, cough, and sob, all mixed together with a huge sense of embarrassment. "Oh god I can't believe he saw that. I know that as a doctor he sees stuff like that all the time, but coming from me he must--,"

 

"Do not feel at fault for this, Jim," Spock said as he held Kirk tighter in his arms. "Your hormones are in great disarray and your libido has been in overtime as this pregnancy went on." Spock then looked into Kirk's eye and said, "It would not be uncouth if you feel that we should look for another doctor."

 

"Oh no no no, Spock," Kirk said quickly. "I can't switch to another doctor now, not when I'm this far along." He turned back to the holo-communicator. "I'll just reschedule the appointment and try to clear all of this up."

 

Spock flashed anger in his mind again, but this time Kirk was able to catch it.

 

"Spock, is there something you wish to tell me?" Kirk asked. "Every time I talk about Dr. A'Kashar, you look...look...ah, can't find the word. Opposite of positive."

 

"Negative. Dissentient. Angry. Irritated. Vexed-,"

 

"Yes, any of those and then some." Kirk waved to stop Spock's listing. "I don't get it, he has been very attentive to my care and very professional." Kirk looked into Spock's eyes and said, "I would think you two would get along well."

 

"Yes I do admit that he is a professional and quite attentive. Maybe a bit too attentive."

 

Kirk let out a soft giggle. "Well yes, he is a pretty friendly guy, but I don't think that he would be...THAT kind of doctor." He then had a worried look on his face and then asked, "Why...did you sense something uneasy about him?"

 

Spock ducked his head down and whispered, "Nothing that I can rationally explain..." Holding Kirk tighter he added, "I feel that his attitude toward me combined with his openness towards you have unlocked a primal need to protect you and claim you, constantly. I have a constant fear that he may try to…fornicate with you."

 

"Spock...," Kirk gasped. "Spock, why didn't you say anything?"

 

"As I have previously stated, it is nothing I can rationally prove." Spock looked into Kirk's eyes and gave him a soft kiss. "But that need, combined with...my attraction to your changing form has boiled my blood to the levels of my ancestors, taking their mates on the desert sands and claiming them inside and out." Another kiss, with more passion. "My time away from you at the Academy has forced me to miss your presence and grown anger at Dr. A'Kashar for taking that time away from me."

 

Whether to due to the honesty of his love or pregnancy hormones, Kirk's eyes teared up and he held Spock's face in his hand. "Oh sweetheart, you can be so ridiculous sometimes. I love you, whether you are here with me during this pregnancy or not. I know judging by your workflow, you will be finished at the Academy very soon."

 

"In 1.53 months," Spock stated.

 

"See, I can wait that long for you. There's no need to feel bad about not being here." Kirk then had a coy look on his face before having said, "Besides...from what I can guarantee, this isn't even my largest, most aroused point in my pregnancy."

 

Spock involuntarily twitched from slight arousal, then immediate embarrassment flowed through the bond.

 

"Haha, oh don't be shy now, you just admitted that you find sexy like this." Kirk backed up from Spock's grasp and shook his shoulders, bouncing his large breasts supported by the increasingly ill-fitted maternity bra. Spock's eyes zeroed in on the movement, his erection returning in full force.

 

Kirk laughed even harder, almost reeling back from the force of it. "Ha ha, oh honey, you are NOT subtle." Kirk then gave a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for cheering my up with your logic as always, Mr. Spock. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to reschedule this appointment." Kirk then place a hand on Spock's cheek. "And don't you worry about me and Dr. A'Kashar. If you truly feel he's gonna try anything with me, I can handle myself. You've seen me handle myself before."

 

Spock open his mouth to interject. "AH-," Kirk interrupted. "I know of your Ancient Vulcan ways, Mr. Spock. Let me handle it." Kirk gave him one more kiss before he walked to the kitchen to call Dr. A'Kashar's office and reschedule. Spock took a deep breath and silently agreed with his T'hy'la, having known of Kirk's own strength and courage. He finally felt at peace and looked at Kirk with such love and adoration that his heart could metaphorically burst.  

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Kirk was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. A'Kashar's office, in a well-fitting shirt and maternity jeans that he and Spock shopped for the day before. Spock purposely chose the most chaste and presentable clothing for Kirk, which downplayed the size of his breasts and belly. _"I've never doubted Spock many times before, but I do sure hope that he is wrong about Dr. A'Kashar."_

 

"Mr. Kirk, Dr. A'Kashar is ready to see you," the office assistant chirped.

 

Kirk rose from his seat and regained his footing before slightly waddling to the door.

 

With a worried look on her face, the assistant asked, "How are you feeling? I hope that Dr. A'Kashar's absence wasn't a huge inconvenience."

 

Kirk gave his winning smile before saying "Ah no, no trouble at all. After all even doctors can get sick unexpectedly."

 

The assistant giggled as they approached the door way. "Well can't argue with that." She then led Kirk to the patient bed and said, "Alright the doctor will be here shortly, you can just relax."

 

"Will do," Kirk said with a wink. As the assistant left, Kirk took calming breaths as he waited patiently. He sent reassuring feelings to Spock as he sat and recollected his younger days of when he was seduced by those with ulterior motives on his old missions. He chuckled as he remembered his last mission with his old crew when a knock on the door alerted him of Dr. A'Kashar's presence.

 

"Ah, Admiral Kirk. Very good to see you," Dr. A'Kashar said happily. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

 

"No no, just going down memory lane," Kirk said with a dismissive hand wave. "I do hope that you've gotten better from your sickness last week."

 

"Hmm? OH yes yes, much better," Dr. A'Kashar said, slightly nervous. His mind flashed back to Kirk bent over and masturbating before he shivered. "Much better, indeed."

 

"That's good," Kirk said with a soft smile. "Now I believe I'm here to make up for my check-in."

 

"Yes...yes indeed," Dr. A'Kashar said in a slightly shaky voice. He gulped and added, "I have to check in on your heart rate."

 

"Of course," Kirk said sweetly. Dr. A'Kashar then grabbed his tricorder and lifted up Kirk's shirt, revealing large breasts perfectly supported in a standard maternity bra.

 

Dr. A'Kashar let out a slightly heavy breath before running the tricorder, staring a bit too long at Kirk's chest with every heaving breath he made. Kirk made note of that to tell Spock later.

 

"Ok, everything looks good here. Now for the physical check-in. I apologize Mr. Kirk, but you must remove your shirt and bra for this part." Dr. A'Kashar turned his back to put on gloves while Kirk lifted off his shirt and unhooked his bra as perfectional as possible.

 

Dr. A'Kashar turned back around and almost let out a yelp as he saw Kirk topless with an innocent look on his face. He was pleasantly surprised that the size of his breasts was bigger than he originally imagined.

 

He then walked to Kirk, turned him around and rubbed at certain points of his back longingly and soothingly. Kirk involuntarily let out a moan, his back has been tight recently and he couldn't be unappreciative of a good rubbing.

 

Letting out a small smile Dr. A'Kashar stopped rubbing his back, gaining what he needed for the results and his future reference. "Well, your breathing is optimal, no spine fractures, and your back in general is very well maintained."

 

"Thank you," Kirk said in an inquisitive tone.

 

"Alright now for tricorder and physical check on your lower body and legs." Dr. A'Kashar said in a slightly giddy tone. "I apologize but I must request you take off your pants and undergarments."

 

Kirk gave a sigh before he stood up and clinically took off his pants and panties. "Alright, I'm ready."

 

Dr. A'Kashar took a slightly long look at Kirk standing naked in his office, calling back to his erotic fantasy of Kirk seducing him to cure his loneliness.

 

"So...," Dr. A'Kashar intoned as he went to scan his with the tricorder. "How is your husband these days?"

 

"Oh, wonderful and hard working as always," Kirk said in a clipped tone. "He's been determined to provide the best for me and our future children."

 

"Yes, I can tell.” Dr. A’Kashar then looked at Kirk with a slight head nod. “However, he never does seem to be here for your appointments, or as per our past conversations, for a large chunk of your pregnancy in general."

 

Kirk released a slight flash of irritation before continuing, "I can assure you, Spock is very supportive and helpful whenever he can. I do not blame him at all for his work."

 

"Ah, my apologies. I do not wish to anger you, I'm just wish to be sure that your mental health is as well taken care of as your..." He then took a once-over before finishing, "physical health."

 

Kirk stood up straight, or as straight as he could with his toppling balance, and said, "Well I do have other friends and family who are just as supportive despite their busy lives so I'm not extremely lonely."

 

"Hmm," Dr. A'Kashar hummed as he looked at the tricorder. "Yep looks good here in the front." Then with a smile he then asked, "Do you consider us friends, Mr. Kirk?"

 

Kirk blinked before he let out a soft and sweet smile and answered, "As friendly as a patient and doctor are allowed, I would hope."

 

Dr. A'Kashar smiled wider. "Ah, yes definitely so." He then gently took Kirk's arm to help him balance. "Now to rub your uterus and lower body before we check on your fetuses on the monitor and then we'll be done!"

 

Kirk let out a sigh of relief, having for the time felt just how long he usually is in the office now that the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere had set in.

 

"If it is alright with you, I would like to...relieve some pressure before I sit back down on the bed." Kirk looked at him with a coy expression. "I'm almost embarrassed to ask, but I would like it if you were able to run your rubbing test while I do this."

 

Kirk leaned in a little before he whispered, "After all, this kind of stuff just happens on the job, I assume."

 

Dr. A'Kashar's antennae almost shot straight up in arousal before answering, "Y-Yes, nothing out of the ordinary. Just-just strictly professional."

 

Kirk let out a small smirk. "That's good." He then turned around and put both hands on top of the bed, then spread his legs, arched his back and let out a soft moan.

 

Dr. A'Kashar tried not to appear aroused while he looked at Kirk's large rear, slowly gyrating and bouncing as Kirk let out soft, erotic whimpers. He shook his head as he kneeled down and began to rub his legs from ankle to thigh. From his position he was able to look directly up into Kirk's genital region, where he saw the birth canal began producing the sweet dripping fluids and his phallus completely erect in front of his testes. Dr. A'Kashar paused for a split second as the heady scent began to overwhelm him, his mind being filled with a desperate wish to insert his face into that forbidden crevice and lick its sweet nectar.

 

"Dr. A'Kashar, is everything ok back there," Kirk asked before he let out a soft moan.

 

"YES...yes yes everything is fine," Dr. A'Kashar said nervously.

 

Kirk filed away the response as another suspicious action for later recounting, then let out another soft moan.

 

Dr. A'Kashar then stood back and placed his hands directly on his lower back, moving them from front to back while Kirk continued to gyrate his hips.  He was continuously mesmerized by the bouncing jiggle of Kirk's glutes, while rubbing his lower belly and uterus. From this position it was almost too simple to just unzip his pants and insert his phallus into Kirk's dripping hole.

 

He was very close into giving into that temptation when Kirk straightened his back, knocking Dr. A'Kashar off. "Okay, I'm relieved now." He then lifted himself up on to the bed. "I'm ready for the monitor check!"

 

Dr. A'Kashar almost toppled over from the sudden movement and stood there with a nervous and shocked look on his face. "Yes, yes, of course." After helping Kirk to lie down he then grabbed the wand and placed it on top of the stomach.

 

As Dr. A'Kashar moved the wand around, Kirk decided that it was time to let it out. "Dr. A'Kashar, when exactly did you get sick with that illness last week?"

 

"O-oh, s-sometime before I was able to make it to your home scheduled appointment. I do apologize for that."

 

Kirk gave a slight smirk, "Oh no, don't trouble yourself. Surely you must have been able to stop by at the very least."

 

Dr. A'Kashar let out a nervous laugh before having asked, "W-why do you say that?"

 

Kirk then gave a serious glare. "Because Spock sensed you were at our house."

 

Dr. A'Kashar immediately dropped the wand in complete shock. "B-But...I was-,"

 

"He was able to sense you were there, while I was relieving myself just like how I was just earlier." Kirk then sat up look at him square in the face before continuing, "If the home visit was going to be as simple as this current visit is, then why didn't you perform your tests then?"

 

Dr. A'Kashar stammered for a bit before he ducked his head in shame and whispered, “I was...unable to."

 

Kirk squinted his eyes in suspicion and said in an authoritative tone. "Unable to? In what manner? Were you really sick?"

 

Frightened by the tone, Dr. A'Kashar looked up at Kirk and answered, "In a sense...yes."

 

Dr. A'Kashar then turned around to pick up Kirk's clothes and handed them to him. "All of my life I wished to meet you. Not only are you one of my heroes, I've...I've also gained a huge crush on you."

 

Kirk's eyes widened as Dr. A'Kashar continued "Even now I've always thought you were a beautiful man, and you becoming one of my patients has been a dream come true." Dr. A'Kashar looked down on the floor. "I can see now that I have breached a line in doctor-patient professionalism, and I deeply apologize."

 

Kirk glanced off to the side, then took a deep breath. "I don't require your apology. I'm just disappointed." He walked away from him to put on his clothing on the other side of the office curtain and said, "Dr. McCoy recommended you as one of the best of your field, wonderfully professional and kind." He walked back past Dr. A'Kashar, grabbed the rest of his belongings and added, "My thoughts of our relationship have been compromised, and I will have to think over what this means in terms of our future visits."

 

"I understand," Dr. A'Kashar said sadly. "In the meantime, I can have other doctors of the office take care of your future appointments, on my days off if you prefer."

 

"I would like that, thank you," Kirk said.

 

"And as for this visit, you have the results of your test sent to you and I've gained a long enough scan to send you a detailed picture of your children." Dr. A'Kashar then went to the door and opened it. "I do hope you have a pleasant day, Mr. Kirk."

 

"I will. Thank you, Dr. A'Kashar." Kirk then stood straight, walked as best he could out of the room, then out of the office door to hail for a taxilift straight home to tell Spock of what transpired, hoping that he would be able to listen, and even better help him explain this to Dr. McCoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this whole story was originally seven chapter, but got bumped up to nine (maybe ten, IDK) because of more ideas that I wanted to add. At least I maintained what I wished to do with Dr. A'Kashar though. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and feedback is always appreciated (-^u^-).


End file.
